Be Yourself, Ino!
by motoharunana
Summary: Bagi Ino wanita cenderung minder hanya karena merasa kurang menarik. Tapi Chouji justru menepis pernyataan gadis itu. / "Wanita yang cantik dan ideal itu adalah wanita yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, memang kita terlalu sibuk berpura-pura hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau." \ [au; chouji-ino]


All chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Be Your Self, Ino!

Alternate Universe. Out of chara. Probably—rush. Dan kekurangan lainnya dalam karya ini.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka menggerutu sebal kepada kawanannya yang memiliki badan tambun dengan keripik kentang di tangannya perihal ketidakhadiran kawanannya yang satu lagi.

Chouji Akamichi—pemuda tambun yang tengah asik dengan keripik kentangnya hanya memandangnya datar. Chouji sudah terbiasa sekali mendengar gerutuan bahkan omelan dan amukan dari gadis cantik berambut pirang dan penyuka warna ungu itu.

"Kenapa Shikamaru selalu menyebalkan?" Gerutuan gadis itu terdengar ke telinga Chouji dan mampu membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kunyahan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Chouji mengendikan bahu sekilas. Lalu, dengan segera ia menelan keripik kentang di mulutnya. "Mungkin Shikamaru memang ada urusan yang belum bisa ia selesaikan, Ino. Jadi, ya hanya menyisakan kita disini."

Ino menggerak-gerakan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sebal. "Dia berkata semua orang merepotkan, tapi, dia sendiri yang nyatanya membuat orang repot."

Mengikat keripik kentangnya yang masih tersisa di dalam bungkusan, Chouji tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Ino barusan. Ekspresi marahnya itu, tetap tidak mengubah paras cantik yang begitu melekat pada wajah gadis itu.

"Kau marah-marah terus Ino. Tidak takut cepat tua?"

Wajah masam Ino kini ditampakannya di hadapan Chouji. Menatap pemuda itu nyaris lama dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan, ia mencubit perut pemuda itu gemas.

"Berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan mencubitmu lebih keras dari itu."

Ino membalikan tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dari pemuda yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau mau diam di sana terus menunggu Shikamaru, Chouji?"

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, Chouji mulai menyusul laju langkah Ino. Berjalan bersisian dengan Ino dan beberapa helaian daun yang berjatuhan tertiup angin sebagai latar dari perjalanan mereka.

"Bukan berarti tanpa adanya Shikamaru, rencana kita batal 'kan? Habis aku kesal, aku sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak makan banyak-banyak dari kemarin-kemarin agar bisa makan daging di kedai BBQ, dia malah tidak datang. Dan mendadak pula untuk mengabari kita."

Masih mendengar celotehan Ino yang menumpahkan kekesalannya, Chouji hanya diam. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar diam. Tapi dibalik diamnya, ia tetap mendengarkan. Sesekali ia melirikan matanya ke gadis berhelaian pirang di sisinya.

Chouji akui, akhir-akhir ini Ino semakin terlihat cantik di matanya. Dilihat dari sisi apapun, Chouji tetap tidak dapat memungkiri apa yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Meski gadis itu kerap kali mengamuk kesal, tapi toh tetap saja cantik.

Dan yang paling Chouji sukai adalah ketika matanya sukses melihat wajah gadis itu dari samping. Ia tidak tahu kenapa suka melihatnya. Dan Chouji juga menyadari, rasa-rasanya ia semakin tertarik dengan gadis itu. Sekalipun Ino adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Toh, sudah sejak lama juga sebetulnya Chouji tertarik dengan gadis itu, hanya saja tidak seperti akhir-akhir ini yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Chouji, kau kenapa diam saja 'sih? Kau mendengarkanku tidak 'sih?" Gadis itu kali ini menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chouji yang kini juga sukses ikut berhenti.

Chouji menelan saliva yang menggantung dikerongkongannya kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru yang begitu tenang bagai lautan.

"Dengar. Kau sampai tidak makan 'kan hanya karena ingin makan banyak daging?" Chouji kali ini ikut menghadap ke gadis itu.

"Bukan tidak makan, tapi, mengurangi porsi makan!" Ino memutar tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Chouji mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Keduanya kini melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai mengurangi porsi makan segala?" tanya Chouji pada Ino yang kini tengah menjepit rambutnya.

"Um…." Ino terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. "Karena aku takut gemuk seperti kau Chouji hahaha." Tawa Ino meledak. Chouji hanya memandangnya datar dalam lirikan matanya.

Masih dengan tawanya, Ino kembali berbicara, "kau tahu 'kan wanita itu tidak suka kalau badannya gemuk. Wanita menginginkan bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Dan aku termasuk salah satunya."

Chouji manggut-manggut. "Tapi, kalau dengan menjaga berat badan membuatmu tersiksa, menjadi gemuk kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

Ino kali ini yang menggeleng. "Tidak. Setiap lelaki pasti menginginkan gadisnya ideal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Chouji, seorang gadis akan merasa minder hanya karena merasa kurang menarik."

"Bukankah itu sama saja tidak menjadi diri sendiri?" perkataan Chouji sukses mambuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Maksudmu?"

Chouji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya yang tembam kini sedikit bergoyang efek dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak; berucap.

"Contohnya saja begini, kau biasanya suka marah-marah, suka mengamuk dan—"

Ino reflek mencubit perut Chouji dengan sebal. Chouji meringis, menepis kecil tangan Ino dan mengelus-elus perutnya. Seakan meredakan perutnya yang tidak terasa sakit.

"Ini hanya contoh Ino." Chouji memberi pengertian. Ino masih terlihat cemberut dan enggan menanggapi. "tiba-tiba saja, kau menjadi pendiam. Sok manis bahkan menjadi lembut. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kau tidak nyaman dengan perubahan yang kaulakukan. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan tidak menjadi diri sendiri?"

Perkataan Chouji sukses membuat gadis itu terdiam. Raut cemberutnya memudar terganti dengan raut normal namun terkesan mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabat tambunnya.

Chouji melirik sekilas ke arah gadis itu. Namun, perlahan ia menghentikan laju tungkainya. Bersamaan dengan Ino yang mulai menyadari bahwa Chouji sudah tidak berada di sampingnya.

Lantas ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda itu berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Mereka saling melempar pandang yang kini telah berbenturan. Kilatan tak kasat mata kini saling menubruk, melancarkan sesuatu yang terkesan 'dalam.'

"Ino …" suara Chouji yang memanggil nama gadis itu, lantas memutus adegan layaknya kisah seperti di dalam _manga shoujo_.

Ino melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Seakan menghindari tatapan Chouji yang masih tertuju padanya.

Lantas suara pemuda itu mengudara kembali, "tidak semua pria mengingkan wanita yang sempurna Ino. Wanita yang cantik dan ideal itu adalah wanita yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, memang kita terlalu sibuk berpura-pura hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Padahal, kita hanya tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang selalu siap menerima apapun tingkah kita. Yang mau menerima kelebihan kita."

Ino menengguk ludahnya. Merasa tertampar mendengar ucapan Chouji yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan lagipula, kenapa dadanya mendadak berdebar tak karuan? Apalagi, ia malah tidak berani lagi menatap Chouji terang-terangan.

Chouji yang ia lihat sangat berbeda dari Chouji yang dulu-dulu. Dan Ino akui, ia mulai tertarik … terlepas dari apa yang melekat dalam diri pemuda itu.

"Misalnya saja saat ini, Ino." Chouji masih saja berbicara. "Apa kau pernah tersadar kalau ada lelaki yang mungkin diam-diam memerhatikanmu? Yang selalu mau menerima apapun dirimu?"

Ino memaku. Pertanyaan Chouji yang terlontar barusan berdengung-dengung di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu. Amat tidak tahu.

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, memangnya … ada?"

Chouji semakin tidak dapat mengontrol apa yang ia bicarakan. Apa yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Ada." Chouji menarik kedua ujung bibirnya tipis. Tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku."

.

.

.

Detik berikutnya Ino melebarkan mata birunya tidak percaya. Menutup kedua mulutnya yang mendadak membuka tanpa bersuara.

Chouji sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan yang begitu saja terlantur dari bibirnya. Menatap gadis itu mendadak ragu, ia menahan napas.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia melihat gadis itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. Lantas, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya. Detik itu juga, Ino menyandarkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu. Terisak kecil.

"Chouji …" Ino menarik napas kecil. "Terima kasih."

Ino merekatkan pelukannya dengan wajah yang semakin ia benamkan di dada pemuda itu. Air mata haru yang meluncur, kini ia usapkan di baju pemuda itu.

Chouji membalas pelukan Ino pada tubuhnya. Mencium rambut gadis itu sekilas, lantas melepaskan pelukan gadis itu yang kini telah melebarkan cengirannya.

Dan Ino mulai berjalan mendahului Chouji yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namun, detik berikutnya Chouji kembali melebarkan senyumnya seraya menyusul langkah kaki gadis itu kala gadis itu tersenyum dengan amat manis ke arahnya seraya berujar,

"Kita jalani dulu saja ya. Syarat terpentingnya, kau harus sering-sering traktir aku di kedai BBQ dan menyerahkan persediaan keripik kentangmu padaku."

Dan tawaan kini mengudara di antara keduanya yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Oh, sesederhana itu bukan?

.

Fin

.

Catatan kecil:

Saya gak tahu kenapa terlintas untuk membuat fict tentang mereka wkwk padahal mereka bukan OTP saya. Tapi, yasudahlah semoga dapat diterima dengan senang hati oleh pembaca. Dan saya merasa ini cepet banget wkwk Btw. kritik, saran, dan apapun yang membangun akan diterima dengan senang hati XDb

Sincerely,

Nana^^


End file.
